moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
1 Batalion HallenWest
"Jesteśmy małym HallenWest. Tworzymy miasteczko wędrowne." - Generał Ezra Calaway.thumb|282px|Żołnierze w czasie treningu z dronem '1 Batalion HallenWest-' oddział bojowy przeznaczony do walk w kooperacji z siłami Federacji. Pomimo daleko idącej integracji z Armią tego państwa, Batalion podporządkowany jest władzom HallenWest. Historia Założenie 1 Batalion został powołany po podpisaniu Paktu pomiędzy Federacją a HallenWest. Na mocy podpisanej umowy dyplomatycznej siły HW miały wesprzeć swojego nowego sojusznika na polu walki z Legionem. Federacja z kolei miała tym jednostkom dostarczyć odpowiedniego uzbrojenia. Batalion został sformowany wyjątkowo szybko, co nie było dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę szybko zmieniającą się sytuację na froncie. Trzon sił stanowili (o ironio) weterani walk z Federacją, szczególnie Ci którym udało się przebić do CreepyTown i tam prowadzić dalszą walkę z ekspansywnym reżimem. W tamtejszych walkach szczególnie wyróżniał się Porucznik Ezra Calaway, którego zgrupowanie cieszyło się w czasie całej Inwazji najmniejszą ilością strat w ludziach. Do legendy przeszedł pod sam koniec konfliktu, kiedy grupa Calawaya została okrążona przez żołnierzy wyposażonych w pancerze CPBF TK/RO/2LSZ- z oczywistych względów przewagę miała tutaj Federacja. Pośród grupy wrogich żołnierzy jedynie oficer nie posiadał na sobie pancerza. Siły reżimu rozkazały walczącym za HallenWest opuścić broń, co oni zmuszeni byli zrobić. Następnie wspomniany oficer podszedł do Ezry, chcąc zadać mu kilka pytań- Calaway wyrwał mu jednak pistolet laserowy, powalił na ziemię swoim brazylijskim jiu-jitsu a następnie przystawił lufę do skroni. Sytuacja zrobiła się niezwykle nerwowa a sam oficer mimo szczerych chęci nie mógł rozkazać żołnierzom strzelać, gdyż jego usta zostały zasłonięte. Wojna nerwów trwała do momentu w którym rozległa się informacja o zakończeniu konfliktu. Ezra Calaway w momencie podpisywania paktu obecny był na pogrzebie poległych w walce z Justusem- na jego rozkaz grupa weteranów oddała honorowe strzały w niebo. Po pochowaniu Kalashera, mundurowych oraz cywili mężczyzna został wezwany przez Burmistrza, który powierzył mu misję sformowania Batalionu. Sam Ezra został również awansowany na Generała- jedynego jakiego posiadało HallenWest. Sformowanie Federacja świadoma była, że armia HallenWest jest w stosunku do niej mocno zacofana, więc nie będzie mogła poradzić sobie z bardziej zaawansowanym sprzętem. Próbowano rozwiązać ten problem najstarszym znanym w Federacji sposobem- poprzez wczepienie czipów implementujacych całą potrzebną wiedzę. HW zdecydowanie odrzuciło te propozycję, obawiając się że czipy posłużą również do wyprania mózgów lojalnych żołnierzy. Już na samym początku tworzenia sojuszniczej armii miały miejsce problemy- oprócz tych z przeszkoleniem pojawiły się również poważne wątpliwości, czy HallenWest ma dość żołnierzy by zapełnić całe 8 Kompanii Bojowych (jak wymagało prawo Federacji), mając na miejscu dość sił by samemu się bronić. Obydwa problemy dało się przynajmniej częściowo naprawić- postanowiono przekazać Batalionowi HallenWest mniej zaawansowany sprzęt jak i wyposażyć je w znaczącą liczbę dronów bojowych. By liczba żołnierzy zgadzała się przynajmniej w przybliżeniu do sił uderzeniowych miasteczka dołączono również sporej wielkości grupę Katów z Baszty Dystryktu. Ośrodek szkoleniowy 1 Batalionu HallenWest został umieszczony w położonym stosunkowo niedaleko CrivetTown. Trening był krótki, acz intensywny. Przez trzy dni mieszkańcy HW uczyli się dokładnie obsługi przydzielonych im pojazdów oraz innego uzbrojenia, sam Generał Ezra poznawał taktyki sporządzone przez Federację. Ku pozytywnemu zaskoczeniu Metropolii przybysze uczyli się nadzwyczaj szybko- tym większa była szkoda, że ćwiczenia trwały tak krótko. W dniu w którym zakończony został trening żołnierze mieli niespodziewaną okazję walczyć przeciwko tworowi Legionu. Niespodziewanie nad miastem pojawiły się Wampiry- a raczej istoty o ich wyglądzie, których ciała były przezroczyste i mieniły się obcym blaskiem. Same nijak również nie reagowały na fakt, że znajdują się w promieniach Słońca. Grupka dziwnych stworów wparowała do jednego z barów w którym odpoczywali przybysze z HallenWest. Wampiry od razu rzuciły się na barmankę oraz czwórkę stojacych najbliżej drzwi gości, a żołnierze natychmiast wyciągnęli nowe pistolety laserowe. Gdy wiązki trafiały w Wampiry, te nie padały a...pękały niczym szyba w którą gwałtownie się uderza. Przedziwne stworzenia widząc atakujących ich ludzi wpadły w szał, jednak nim zdołały ich dorwać w swoje szpony, rozpadły się na kawałki. Niestety z tych kawałków po chwili zaczęły formować się nowe potwory- mniejsze, acz liczniejsze. Żołnierze natychmiast zaczęli wycofywać się na półpiętro wraz z pozostałymi w barze cywilami. Rozpoczęła się desperacka walka pomiędzy ludźmi a tworami które wymykały się ich zrozumieniu. Po kilkunastu minutach intensywnych walk do baru wparował Generał Ezra wraz z obstawą złożoną z siódemki Katów. Jeden z Wampirów w ułamku sekundy znalazł się przed twarzą dowódcy HallenWest, ten jednak zdołał powalić go na podłogę bokserskim uderzeniem a następnie wystrzelać za pomocą Automatu Duera. Kaci natomiast rzucili się od razu na przeciwników, przygważdzając ich dzięki swojemu doświadczeniu w walkach z nieumarłymi. Współpraca mieszkańców HallenWest oraz Dystryktu sprawiła, że zagrożenie przedziwnych Wampirów zostało zlikwidowane. Na koniec trzeba było tylko dobić ugryzionych. Bitwa o Zielone Oko Przeznaczeniem 1 Batalionu HallenWest była walka w obronie Metropolii, jednak dowództwo Federacji postanowiło wysłać je najpierw w inne miejsce- po to, by nauczyli się przelewać krew dla większej sprawy. Dlatego pod koniec drogi transport Drugiej i Trzeciej Kompanii dostał rozkaz by zakręcić na południe od Metropolii. Położony był tam szereg Niedźwiedzich Obozów, które były pod kilkugodzinnym oblężeniem sił Legionu. Zielone Oko (bo tak nazywał się ten obszar) stanowił właściwie dwa różne pola bitwy- na zachód od niego bronić musiały się siły Żelaznych Nomadów a na wschodzie Legion. Wynikało to z faktu że nad walczącymi tam stworami nie panowała żadna konkretna jednostka, więc cała bitwa miała charakter wielkiego chaosu. Głównym zadaniem Drugiej i Trzeciej Kompanii było uderzenia z flanki na wschód od Zielonego Oka i zniszczenie nacierających tam sił. Następnie siły 1 Batalionu miały połaczyć się z Nomadami i przełamać obronę na zachodnim skrzydle. Generał Ezra Calaway rozkazał wyposażonym w Ropuchy żołnierzom udać się na rekonesans i ściągnąć w okolice siły wroga. Ponad dwie setki potworów Legionu rzuciły się za pojazdami, na co liczył Generał. Gdy tylko hordy wroga znalazły się w odpowiednim miejscu rozkazał obsługiwanym przez Katów Puszczykom otworzyć ogień. Artyleria zmiotła bezmyślne istoty z powierzchni ziemi. Wobec powodzenia takowej strategii Ezra nakazał ją powtórzyć. Ponownie okazała się ona skuteczna. Mieszkaniec HallenWest nie krył rozbawienia całą sytuacją. Nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego Federacja miała jakikolwiek problem z Legionem. Po kilku minutach się jednak przekonał.thumb|350px|Kopacze Gdy trzecia horda istot ruszała za Ropuchami, spod ziemi wyskoczyły Kopacze- długie na cztery metry, owadopodobne stwory o niesamowitej sile i wytrzymałych łuskach. Wyskoczyły wprost na jadące pojazdy, owijając się wokół nich i powoli zgniatając swoim cielskiem. Generał zaskoczony nagłą zmianą nakazał Puszczykom strzelać tak czy siak- niestety w tym momencie Kopacze wyskoczyły spod tych pojazdów artyleryjskich, mordując bądź wyrzucając ich załogi. Żołnierze natychmiast rozpoczęli ostrzał, jednak zwykłe Automaty Daunera oraz broń laserowa były za słabe na tego rodzaju przeciwników. Kopacze zaczęły powoli rozrywać na strzępy każdego człowieka jaki im się nawinął- robiły to w zaskakującym tempie, wydając z siebie dźwięki przypominające śmiech. Do akcji musiały wejść Czołgi "Hans", których załogi namierzyły Kopacze i zaczęły do nich strzelać. Tutaj jednak w pełni ukazał się brak doświadczenia załogi- działa Ultra były zwyczajnie zbyt potężne. Rozerwały na strzępy nie tylko Kopacze, ale i wycofujących się żołnierzy. Generał Ezra rozkazał czołgom skierować się do walki z nadchodzącą hordą. Nim zdołał rozkazać coś wiecej spod jego nóg wyskoczył Kopacz, który owinął wokół niego swój masywny ogon. - Jesteście żałośni.- powiedział potwór, zdumiewajac tym samym Generała. Życie mężczyzny zostało ocalone przez Kata Kaarolo Bałachowicza, który ściął wielki łeb Kopacza za pomocą swojej Kosy energetycznej. Po chwili inni Kaci wyposażeni w te broń również zaczęli skutecznie walczyć z natrętnym przeciwnikiem. Wyposażeni w broń ciężką żołnierze z HallenWest również powodowali straty wśród Kopaczy- tak wielkie że istoty te wycofały się w swoje podziemia, złorzecząc swoim przeciwnikom. Tymczasem pozostała jeszcze walka z kilkoma setkami nacierających potworów Legionu. Te w przeciwieństwie do przewidywań Ezry były wyjątkowo inteligentne- stosowały skomplikowane formacje bojowe, korzystały z różnorodnych cech specjalnych i nawet same próbowały wciągnąć wroga w pułapkę. Tak jak potrafiły walczyć jak równy z równym wobec zwykłych żołnierzy i Katów, tak były niemal bezbronne wobec Hansów. Taktyka obrana przez Ezre była więc prosta- osłanianie (i tak niesamowicie wytrzymałych) pojazdów oraz dobijanie tych, których nie rozerwało działo Ultra. W ten sposób po niespełna dwóch godzinach starcie zostało zakończone. Nie był to jednak koniec bitwy. Generał Calaway nie miał zamiaru ponownie niedoceniać przeciwnika- tym razem natarcie musiało być zdecydowane, nie było miejsca na półśrodki. Puszczyki rozpoczęły zmasowany ostrzał całego obszaru w którym miało być prowadzone natarcie- trwało to tak długo, że większości żołnierzy dźwięk wystrzeliwanych pocisków artyleryjskich miał towarzyszyć do końca życia. Gdy został w końcu zakończony, nadszedł czas na natarcie. Prowadzone było ono przez Drugą i część Trzeciej Kompanii, pod przywództwem Kaarolo. Długotrwały ostrzał artyleryjski stworzył sporą lukę w formacji wroga, Bałachowicz natarł więc właśnie w tamto miejsce, by wbić klin w siły HallenWestu. Siły Legionu wyczuły to niemal instynktownie i masowo zaczęły okrążać nacierających ludzi. Generał to jednak przewidział- dlatego część Trzeciej Kompanii pozostała z tyłu, by chronić towarzyszy przed widmem oblężenia. Mieli o tyle ułatwione zadanie, że Żelaźni Nomadzi widząc odsiecz również rozpoczęli akcje ofensywne. Bitwa trwała cały krawy dzień, jednak gdy nadszedł świt wschodnia część Zielonego Oka została oczyszczona. Ku niewypowiedzianej uldze Drugiej i Trzeciej Kompanii okazało się, że zachodnia część została niemal całkowicie oczyszczona przez Nomadów. Zadaniem 1 Batalionu było właściwie tylko sprzątnięcie niedobitków. Bitwa o Zielone Oko zakończyła się zwycięstwem sił HallenWest i Federacji, nie obyło się jednak bez znaczących strat. Zginęło łącznie około 30% żołnierzy, 20% było rannych, z czego 11% do tego stopnia, że nie mogli wrócić do walki. Zniszczeniu uległo również wiele pojazdów. Jednak główny cel bitwy był ciężki do opisania- była to zmiana w psychice 1 Batalionu. Zawiązały się więzi pomiędzy mieszkańcami HallenWest a Katami, były to więzy krwii, jakie mogli ze sobą związać jedynie wojownicy. Zblizenie nastąpiło również z Nomadami. Druga i Trzecia Kompania poznały horror Legionu- od teraz to '''naprawdę '''była ich wojna. Żadna cena nie była zbyt mała, kiedy chodziło o ochronienie HallenWest, Kraju i świata przed tym okropieństwem. Dobrze pokazywała to sytuacja tuż po bitwie- gdy trójka zamęczonych psychicznie żołnierzy postanowiła zdezerterować. W oficjalnym liście do Generała napisała, że "czują się źle z powodu walki ramię w ramię z Federacją" oraz że istnieje podejrzenie poważnej choroby którą mogli się zarazić od zamordowanych sług Legionu. W czasie gdy cała trójka próbowała uciec, Generał osobiście rozkazał ich egzekucje. Nie miał też nic przeciwko, by Kaarol obciął trupom uszy i przyszył im te należące do potworów. Po wygranej bitwie obydwie Kompanie zostały skierowane do obrony Metropolii. Wraz z kilkoma innymi siłami odpowiadają za południowy odcinek. Opis 1 Batalion HallenWest w kwestii prawnej jest: ''cześcią sił zbrojnych Federacji, posiadającym szeroką autonomię oraz zwierzchnictwo w osobach Przywódcy Federacji jak i Burmistrza HallenWest. ''W tłumaczeniu oznacza to tyle, że Batalion podlega dowództwu reżimu w równym stopniu co swojemu w mieście. 1 Batalion nie posiada w składzie żadnego rodzaju helikopterów oraz pojazdów kroczących i poza Hansami polegają w dużej mierze na lekkich jednostkach. Batalion ten posiada również liczbę dronów bojowych wykraczającą poza standradową normę. Stopień współpracy ze zdalnie sterowanymi maszynami jest z resztą sporym atutem Batalionu. Dużą część stanu liczebnego stanowią Kaci z Baszty Dystryktu, którzy zostali przydzieleni z powodu braków wśród samego HallenWest. Pomimo faktu że nie stanowią nawet 2% wśród Batalionów odgrywają w nich niezwykle ważną rolę- gdyż na obecnym etapie tylko oni wiedzą, jak obsługiwać bardziej zaawansowane pojazdy. Poza wspomnianymi Katami nikt w Batalionie nie nosi Pancerzy Bitewnych- zamiast tego posiadają Egzoszkielety. Zwiększają one siłe oraz mobilność oddziałów, a przeszkolenie wymagane do jej obsługi było minimalne. Pośród członków Batalionu obecni są szpiedzy z HallenWest. Zostali oni wysłani przez Burmistrza, by zinfiltrować Federację od środka i przekazać miastu jak najwięcej informacji. Każdy z nich wie że nie jest jedynym agentem- nie widzą jednak kim są ich "przyjaciele z pracy" ani ilu ich jest. Nawet Generał Ezra nie został wtajemniczony w żadne szczegóły- wie tylko tyle, że posiada wśród swoich ludzi szpiegów. Co do Kompanii Bojowych: *1 Kompania "Przecierający Szlak"- składająca się w dużej mierze ze zwiadowców wyposażonych w niewielkie drony. W całej tej Kompanii dominuje broń lekka a taktyczny ciężar został skierowany na mobilność. Kompanią tą dowodzi Adrianna Danzing, zwiadowczyni która w czasie Inwazji namierzyła wpływający do Opuszczonego Portu BeyondDepths. *2 Kompania "Własność Generała"- wyposażona w dużą ilość ciężkich pojazdów, takich jak Hansy czy Puszczyki. Zostali tak nazwani po Bitwie o Zielone Oko, gdy każdy przysiągł walczyć do śmierci w imię Ezry Calawaya, który bezpośrednio nimi dowodzi. *3 Kompania "Niosący Egzekucje"- w tej Kompanii jest najwięcej Katów. Mimo że nadal nie stanowią w niej większości, de facto nią kierują, gdyż posiadają największe doświadczenie w walkach z nieludźmi. Dowodzona przez Kaarolo Bałachowicza. *4 Kompania "Tarcza"- składa się w dużej mierze z tych którzy przeżyli walkę o mury HallenWest z siłami Federacji. Ich głównym zadaniem są działania defensywne. Dowodzeni przez Martina Lesnara. *5 Kompania "Młot Burmistrza"- skupia się na działaniach ofensywnych- posiada w swoim składzie największą liczbę dronów naziemnych. Są niejako przeciwieństwem poprzedniej Kompanii. Dowodzenii przez Kurta Harta, człowieka który stał się znany po tym jak wjechał ciężarówką w Dowódcę i przeżył. *6 Kompania "Pomocna Dłoń"- jest to kompania wsparcia, która ma za zadanie (wait for it) wspierać inne jednostki. Z oczywistych względów nie jest raczej wysyłana na samodzielne misje. Dowodzi nią Nathan Hallywei, pracownik Burns Corporation. *7 Kompania "Rękawica"- składa się w przeważającej części z żołnierzy którzy w czasie Inwazji przedostali się do CreepyTown a następnie we współpracy z jej mieszkańcami walczyli z Federacją. Doktryna tej Kompanii zakłada szeroko pojęta kooperację z tzw. jednostkami nadludzko uzdolnionymi. Dowodzi nią Jeff Ordon, mężczyzna który przebył szlak bojowy aż do DizzCity. *8 Kompania "Kruki Ringu"- jest to tzw. uniwersalna Kompania. Nie posiada żadnej konkretnej specjalizacji a jej głównym zadaniem jest walka w sposób jaki zostanie jej odgórnie narzucony. Znajduje się pod dowództwem Charlotte Benoit, która zasłynęła brawurową próbą ucieczki z federacyjnej niewoli. Ciekawostki *Federacja wystawiła HallenWest rachunek za sprzęt który został jej wypożyczony. *Jakby ktoś się nie domyślił, przezroczyste Wampiry zostały stworzone przez Creatrix w czasie walki w CreepyTown, jednak z jakiegoś powodu ruszyły w stronę Federacji. *Z racji ograniczonych zasobów HallenWestu w Batalionie brakuje sprawnego systemu uzupełniej. W skrócie- miejsca po martwych praktycznie nie są uzupełniane. *Stopień Generalski jest w Federacji zupełnym ewenementem- dlatego jedynie najbardziej światli dowódcy mogą poszczycić się tym tutułem. Z tego powodu wielu mieszkańców czuje się zaszczyconych/zmieszanych/wzburzonych gdy zapowiada się nadejście "Generała Cajawaya". Początkowo Ezra czerpał z tego powodu niemałą satysfakcję, jednak po wydarzeniach na Zielonym Oku uległ prośbom by zwracać się do niego per "Poruczniku". *W czasie Inwazji Ezra Calaway wdał się w strzelaninę z Wasilijem Wragnelem, obecnym dowódcą 7 Batalionu. Teraz obydwoje walczą w obronie Metropolii. Kategoria:Federacja Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:HallenWest